The Memories we Make
by fabinaforev
Summary: Nina and Fabian know there ready for the married life but are they ready for parenthood?
1. Chapter 1

Ninas POV

I sat on the couch, patting my pregnant tummy while watching a Rom Com I thought was hesterical.

"I'm Home!" shouts my husband oooh my husband Fabian… its seems like a fairytale saying he's my husband and that I'm going to have a beautiful baby with him, or baby's we won't know officialy tell tomorrow when I'm getting my ultrasound I'll admit I'm nervous but also excited now that I've gotten over the fear of losing it or them..

Fabians POV

"I'm home" I shout progress to the living room of the new townhouse me and Nina bought for the new baby shes obsessing over how many babys its gonna be or what gender I mean does it matter as long as we have a happy healthy baby? "So what do you want to eat?" I ask. The doctors told her to take it easy because the baby is coming in two months meaning she could actually have the baby anytime now which is very unlikely. "Nothing" she replies meekly but I know that's not true "Seriously Nins" "Fine..do you think you could make lobster bisque but without the lobster and instead with catfish and then some of that really good bread from that one bakery you know with the olives in it and then maybe some macaroni on the side…if you can?" she says shyly "of course" I say remembering the cravings she has with her pregnancy. Oh the things you do for your wife…

_The Next Day…_

Ninas POV

"Do we have to do this?" I whine, me and Fabian are in the car on the way to the doctors office for the ultrasound. "You're the one who wanted to this remember" he says pulling into the doctors office. In the office I lie down on a chair like at the dentist office he did something to my stomach (I didn't see) and then went out of the room, a few minutes later he came back into the room "Now sense you choose to do this much later than usual the picture might not be as clear as usual" he says closing his eye and holding up a picture.

We both gasp


	2. Chapter 2

Nina's POV

Three, there are three? "I don't understand… I'm having triplets?" The doctor nods and Fabian squeezes my hand "isn't it great love?" I smile finally facing the fact that yes, I'm having three beautiful babys. "Two girls and one boy! Nina, you know what this means right? NAMES! What about.." Fabian went on like this-a smile never leaving his face-until the doctor cleared his throat hinting that the appointment was over.

Fabian's POV

"Are you ready to go Nins?" I yell in the direction of our bedroom, we're on our way to the nearest triplet store (though I wouldn't say it was near) and as always Nina was obsessing over what to wear, but when she finally came out she looked beautiful in a flowy dress that complimented her eyes. "You look great!" in return she grunts. Pregnant girls you gotta love 'em

Nina's POV

"This is it, this is the one!" here I am at Englands only triplet store, Three's a Charm staring at the most ADORABLE stroller ever, it has pictures of bottles and rubber ducks and above each seat is a number (1-3 of course) "And we can have each child put in birth order isn't it just perfect?" I gush, overwhelmed with excitement, "Anything for m'lady, lets look at the price here ooh…" "FABIAN" I schreech in response much like a 3 year-old would do and then burst into tears, "Oh Nins, we'll get it, don't cry here I'm putting it in the cart, see? Nina? Please calm down Nina!" he says gesturing wildly toward the box now in the cart, "I just want whats best for our children" by now most of the store is looking at me including the clerks, suddenly one comes over putting her arm around me "now why don't we go look at some bottles?" she says pulling me away to a different isle.

Fabians POV

Ever since the Threes a Charm incident I haven't mentioned money around Nina, of course I'm not mad at her, it's not like she can help it she's just so excited her emotions can get to her. These days the only date I can remember is May 7th 2012, every second I can play in my head like a movie that I'm starring in with Nina as the main character. That day I awoke to the sound of moaning, I roll around and find the other side of the bed, suddenly realizing what has happened, I jumped out of bed into the living room were I find Nina moaning on the couch, I spring into action grabbing the suitcases we'd pre-packed in one hand and inching Nina with the other hand into the car

And straight to the hospital


	3. Chapter 3

Fabians POV

Oh my god seemed to be the only words my mind could process, this was it they were coming the babies were coming. "Oh…faster faster" Nina groans "almost there love" I reply trying to keep my cool for Nina's sake. As we pulled up to the hospital Nina's breathing got heavier and heavier, and as I try to pull her out of the car, someone from the hospital comes up to us (thankfully) with a wheelchair for Nina. Time to have a baby (or babies)

Nina's POV

The pain is so bad. The pain is SO bad that I could kill every person in this dam hospital, but there is no time for that, this is baby-having time. As we whizz through the hospital the world gets fuzzier and fuzzier and before I know it I've passed out.

Fabian's POV

NO, this isn't supposed to be happening, we're supposed to be having a baby not fainting. Before I know it the doctors are all nodding and helping to push Nina's bed to another room, I've never been so confused I look up from my chair that used to be sitting next to Nina's bed to see a nurse looking down at me, " " the nurse said " do you think we could talk…in the hall?" I nod, following the nurse hesitantly. "Now I'm sure your very confused but please let me explain the situation, Your wife was just wheeled into are C-Section room, once in the room our doctors and nurses will help deliver your babies, Now if your wife isn't awake by the time we finish the C-Section then we'll have a problem but for now please wait in the room down the hall in our baby wing of the hospital just take a right at the info desk and that rooms yours, you and your wife will be staying here after the babies are born, someone will inform you once the babies are born, sound good?" wow I thought that was a lot to take in, "yeah…that's good"

Nina's POV

When I open my eyes the first thing I see is Fabian, in a chair, with a baby, crying. "Fabian?" I mutter processing this sight, "Oh, Nina your awake" he says trying to smile he hands me a baby. "Number two" he says "Fabian?" I ask "why are you crying?" he sighs "Nina babe…number three

Didn't make it"


	4. Chapter 4

Nina's POV

Nothing,and I mean nothing would get between me and my babies. Even though baby number three didn't make it Fabian and I weren't going to let it phase us, what happened, happened but now it's behind us, besides it wouldn't be good to be in mourning while we had 2 newborns at home! "They're beautiful aren't they?" I said to Fabian, gazing down at our children Sarah and Alfred, Sarah after a great friend of me and Fabian and Alfred after the late Alfie Millington. We were in a taxi on the way home. Boy, Ambers going to have a blast

Fabian's POV

Our first visitor was Amber, she ooohed, she cooed, and she did a whole lot of fussing, she had been doing a lot of that ever since Alfies accident, it really changed her, but you can tell she's trying to hide her pain, she didn't even cry at his funeral. But on the other hand I couldn't blame her, they were sooo beautiful, they both had my dark brown hair, but Alfred was going to have Nina's eyes for sure. Because of the baby I had taken 3 months off my job as an Egyptologist to help Nina get settled, Nina had quit her job as a waitress (we needed money OK?) to take care of the twins. Getting things twinified and un tripletified was a hard job not just emotionally but physically, it was also a problem financially, we had invested so much money we actually had to have a garage sale to get some extra money for the things we had to replace (including the stroller from Three's a Charm GRR)

Nina's POV

I really underestimated the power of judging a book by it's cover. Sarah and Alfred may look like angels but once Mommy leaves the room they turn into little devils, I can't even have a cat nap without having to stop and feed, change or burp a baby; I don't know what I'll do once Fabian goes back to work!

Fabian's POV

Our next visitors were my parents, when the babies came they were in Paris on vacation so they couldn't visit the hospital, my parents were big fans of Nina so there wasn't any awkwardness, they were especially excited that Nina had delivered their grandchildren. Halfway through dinner with my parents I got a phone call from Mick; ever since Alfies…passing Mick and Mara had lived with amber in a brownstone nearby. "Hey mate! What's up?"

"Fabian its Amber, there's been an accident"


End file.
